


Little Wolf

by MediocreMemory



Series: Little Wolf [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Fenarius pieces.<br/>Most do not contain sexual content, though it is implied periodically.<br/>Special thanks to Ahsimwithsake for the inspiration for these. These pieces tie in with her continuing storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8875) by Ahsimwithsake. 



It had been too long since Fenris felt a remotely satisfied stomach. He had been denied his weekly fish twice now, ever since he dropped his sword during training and couldn’t lift it when commanded. He hated fish but with it being the only option for meat available to him, he ate it regardless. Without it, his strength was waning. Soon, he would fuck up again and the current hell he was in would be repeated.

So when the slave came in with a tray of fresh stew, he couldn’t ignore the smell that wafted to his nose. A scraping sound broke him from his fantasy of devouring the meal as the tray slid onto the table before his master.

Fenris wet his lips. He was Danarius’ favorite, wasn’t he? As much as the man fawned over him, surely he could summon an ounce of concern for his well-being. He had to try.

“Master,” his voice was croaked- dry. “I wish for…” his eyes darted around the room until a chuckle brought them back to Danarius.

“Speak, pet.”

“I wish for a bite. If it please you.” he gulped heavily, feeling his throat stick half-way down.

The light chuckle broke out into raucous laughter. “Are you begging me for scraps?”

Fenris didn’t reply, in fact he didn’t even move outside of the slightest nod of shame. His head tilted down to face the floor as his mind cursed him for his stupidity. The harsh sound of wood sliding across stone rang loudly in his ears.

“Are you a dog, Fenris?”

No response.

”Are you. A. Dog.”

“No, master.”

“Then explain to me why you are acting like one.”

“… I need food.”

“Do you now? Did I say you needed food?”

“No, master.”

Danarius sighed and wrapped his arms across his chest. “Strip.”

Fenris’ eyes lept up to catch his master’s glare. Confusion set in but he said nothing more, only removed his armor as demanded. Then the cloth garments- even his smallclothes. When he was done, Fenris stood before his master- back straight and eyes forward.

The magister moved across the room, toward the heavy chest that decorated the quarters, and opened the lid. A chain and a collar were pulled out. Fenris remembered them well, since they belonged to the recently slaughtered pup Hadriana had purchased for Danarius. The poor thing only lasted two days before it pissed on the fur rug at the magister’s bedside. Fenris hadn’t seen what happened to it, thankfully, but he knew of its fate.

And he had a clue what the pup’s collar and leash were going to be used for now.

Danarius slid the leather strap around Fenris’ neck, buckling it into place and attaching the chain. When he was satisfied that it would not come loose after a couple of tugs on it, jerking Fenris to the side, he nodded and stepped back a small bit.

“You want to beg like a dog, I will treat you like one.”

“But, master-” Fenris cut himself off. Foolish!

“You are so desperate for a meal? On your hands and knees now, Fenris.” the slave obeyed.

“Crawl.”

Fenris didn’t need to ask where they were to go; he already knew. The kennels. He kept his head down as he was directed toward the hall. The entire trip through the corridor, he saw the faces of the other slaves. Some held back their laughter and some nearly spat at him. Normally Danarius would not allow them to stop their chores for even a moment but he said nothing now.

By the time they reached the kennel, Fenris was shaking from humiliation. He had been stupid and he was paying for it. Danarius hung the chain from a peg nearby and bent down to pick up a large feeding dish. It landed with with a thunk in front of Fenris and he watched as Danarius filled it. Table scraps from two days ago landed into it. The smell was atrocious and flies gathered quickly around it.

“Eat.” Danarius said, no amusement in his voice- not like usual.

And Fenris ate.


End file.
